


Una buena forma de desahogarse

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, only smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¿Necesito una excusa para escribir porno Fehorel? </p><p>LA RESPUESTA ES FANTÁSTICO RALPH</p>
    </blockquote>





	Una buena forma de desahogarse

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Necesito una excusa para escribir porno Fehorel? 
> 
> LA RESPUESTA ES FANTÁSTICO RALPH

Está harto. Muy harto. Hasta las narices. Lleva más de 36 horas en pie. Al salir de clase le había tocado cubrir dos turnos seguidos en el trabajo. Lo único que quiere ahora era llegar a su piso, darse una larga ducha y dormir. Dormir hasta que no sienta el cuerpo. Pero nada más abrir la puerta, cambia por completo de idea. Bahorel duerme boca-abajo en la pequeña cama que comparten y que está situada en el salón, porque no hay una habitación propiamente dicha. Solo lleva puestos unos estúpidos bóxer azules, ceñidos, y aún tiene en la espalda marcas de arañazos, fruto del último encontronazo que tuvieron. Sus piernas, largas y morenas, están enredadas en las sábanas y su pelo, suelto y despeinado, se extiende por la almohada. Aquella imagen basta para que toda su sangre comience a concentrarse en un punto determinado de su anatomía. Se quita la chaqueta y la deja tirada sin consideración alguna en el suelo, y mientras comienza a desabotonarse la camisa, se acerca al grandullón, sentándose sobre él. Aparta el pelo de su cara, echándolo hacia un lado, y acariciando su cuello con aquel movimiento. Bahorel entreabre los ojos al sentirlo, y sonríe, adormilado, girando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Qué hac- antes de poder terminar la frase, ya tiene la boca de Feuilly contra la suya. La postura es algo incómoda, y es un beso torpe y ansioso, movido por la frustración de una mala semana, pero a Bahorel no parece molestarle.

-¿Estás lo suficientemente despierto como para colaborar o voy a tener que hacerlo todo yo solo?- pregunta, terminando de quitarse la camisa. Bahorel suelta una carcajada ronca y se limita abrir ligeramente las piernas. Feuilly deduce que va a tener que ser él el que cargue con casi todo el trabajo, pero le importa de poco a nada. Se pone de pie sobre la cama, para quitarse los pantalones y quedarse en ropa interior. Luego, vuelve a sentarse sobre él, frotando su entrepierna contra el trasero del grandullón y besa su cuello. Llevando las manos a lo largo de toda su espalda y sus besos comienzan a descender, y él se arrastra hacia abajo. Finalmente llega a su destino, mordiendo uno de los cachetes de Bahorel, haciendo a este emitir un sonido a medias entre un gemido y una protesta. Feuilly vuelve a morderle, y ante la falta de queja por parte del grandullón, continua a lo suyo, bajándole la ropa interior. Bahorel reacciona, levantando un poco las caderas, para ayudarle. -Gracias, macho- 

-De naJODER, FEUILLY- Bahorel entierra la cara contra la almohada, usando las manos para apretarla contra su cara y así evitar gemir. Feuilly sonríe con cierta maldad, volviendo a pasar la lengua entre sus cachetes, que mantiene separados con ambas manos. Los aprieta varias veces, y luego los agita, llevando la lengua a su interior. Siente como Bahorel se tensa, y repite el movimiento, llevando una de sus manos a su propia entrepierna, que comienza a acariciar de forma brusca. Acompaña la lengua con uno de sus dedos, y Bahorel se agarra a las sábanas, cerrando las manos en puños. A Feuilly en encanta ver al hombretón así, porque no es algo que pueda presenciarse a menudo. Continúa así durante unos minutos más, jugando con sus dedos dentro de él, besando toda aquella zona. Luego, separa sus piernas con las rodillas, y se incorpora para quitarse la ropa interior. Normalmente se habría currado más los preliminares ¿Pero qué cojones? Estaba desesperado por desahogarse, así que camina sobre sus rodillas y aprieta su erección en el espacio entre sus nalgas, aún sin entrar en él, simplemente frotándose contra él. -Me cago en la ostia, Feuilly ¿Me la vas a meter de una puta vez?- El muchacho ríe, tumbándose sobre él para morderle el hombro. 

-¿Con esa lengua tan sucia besas a tu madre?- pregunta, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Habló el que hace un momento la tenía dentro de mi culTE VOY A CORTAR LA POLLA, CABRÓN- Bahorel se muerde los labios y vuelve a esconder la cara en la almohada. Feuilly, sin aviso alguno, había entrado por completo en él. -Cabrón- repite, y Feuilly se habría reído, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado embistiéndolo de forma errática y bastante descompasada, con intensidad. El grandullón se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, para comenzar a moverse al ritmo de Feuilly, que sonríe ampliamente al ver que ya parece totalmente despierto. -Joder, Feu- gruñe, y el muchacho aprieta las manos contra su espalda, para obligarlo a seguir tumbado, pero luego las desliza hasta sus caderas, para que estas se mantengan alzadas. Bahorel aprieta los labios, y acto seguido se muerde la piel de la mano, queriéndose mantener callado. Sabe que Feuilly está buscando llevarlo al límite, y no piensa darle aquella satisfacción. -Hijo de puta- termina por decir, entre jadeos.

-Un respeto, eh- ríe, Feuilly, dejando las embestidas para tumbarse sobre él, comenzando ahora a mover las caderas en círculos, con parsimonia.

-Te lo juro, Feuilly, la próxima que te toque debajo no vas a poder sentarte en una semana- El interpelado reduce su ritmo hasta quedar totalmente quieto.

-¿Eso es una amenaza? ¿En serio crees que estás ahora mismo en una posición adecuada como para amenazarme?- inquiere, entre susurros, muy cerca de su oreja. Bahorel siente un escalofrío e intenta moverse, pero las caderas de Feuilly lo atenazan contra la cama.

-Eres un bastardo-

-Pero te encanta- sonríe el muchacho, llevando una de sus manos a la erección de Bahorel, que se olvida de todo auto-control. Feuilly sale de él y palmea con fuerza una de las nalgas del gigantón, instándole a que se de la vuelta. Una vez que están cara a cara, vuelve a enterrarse en su interior. Bahorel se incorpora sobre sus brazos, agarrando su cuello para que se eche sobre él y poder besarle, con ansiedad. 

-Me traes de cabeza, so capullo- 

-Sabes como me pone cuando te da la vena romántica- 

-Cállate y haz tu trabajo, mamón- Feuilly obedece, pero tras unos segundos, Bahorel se mueve, rodando sobre su cuerpo para quedar sobre él.

-Vamos a caernos de la cama, BahorEL- efectivamente, ambos caen al suelo. -Joder-

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Feuilly niega con violencia y se sienta en el suelo, rodeando la espalda de Bahorel, pegándose a él. La diferencia de altura entre ambos hace que su cara quede apropiadamente justo junto a sus pezones, con los que empieza jugar. El grandullón rodea la cabeza del muchacho con los brazos, acariciando su pelo moreno y encrespado. Usa las rodillas para impulsarse sobre él, haciendo que su erección roce contra él estómago de Feuilly.

-Joder, Baho- jadea, y han hecho aquello las suficientes veces como para que Bahorel sea capaz de reconocer el momento en el que Feuilly está a punto de correrse, así que aumenta el ritmo, hasta que nota como el muchacho se deja caer hacia atrás, alzando las caderas para entrar todo lo posible en él. El grandullón hace el movimiento inverso, sentándose más sobre él, hasta que siente el calor conocido llenándolo. Bahorel continúa moviéndose, ahora despacio, comenzando a masturbarse, hasta que termina, sobre el pecho de Feuilly, que contempla atento el espectáculo. El grandullón pasa un dedo por el recorrido que ha dejado su semen y lo acerca hasta la boca de Feuilly, que lo lame con obscenidad. Acto seguido, ambos estallan en carcajadas. Bahorel se levanta, dejándose caer al lado del muchacho. 

-Te quiero- murmura, mirándole fijamente.

-Imbécil-

-Cuanto romanticismo-

-Es el sexo el que habla- ambos vuelven a reír y Feuilly se abraza a él.

-Has tenido un día horrible ¿Verdad?- Feuilly asiente, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. 

-Pero ya ha terminado-


End file.
